Red Light
by xXLostInWonderLandXx
Summary: Edited Smut PWP : MattxMello


**Authors Notes: Okay Here I am again with more smut o.o**

**I have some serious issues**

**lol Anyways it's edited (a little by my lazy friend) Since I was very hasty when I wrote it out of pure boredom last week :3 Hope you likey**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah I dont own Death Note blah blah or its characters blah**

* * *

Red Light

"Oh gawd, I'm gunna puke…."

"Do it and I'll rip your throat out."

Matt hunched over, a gloved hand clamped air tight over his mouth. His red hair was matted and damp with a ghastly array of liquids, although it mostly smelled like cheap vodka. Mello cursed under his breath, and hastily rolled down the passenger side window.

"Stick you're head out the window if you're going to throw up." He snapped, pushing Matt's head towards it then slapping him for good measure.

Matt immediately flung himself to the open window, making sick gagging noises Mello could have lived without hearing.

"Nothings coming out." Matt coughed, back in the passenger's seat.

"You can't hold your alcohol worth a shit." Mello scoffed. And he had the right to scoff. Who the hell got piss drunk after one vodka and a lame Coke and Rum?

The two had left the apartment at five pm with the intention of finding some new Kira leads.

An iron intention.

Nothing would stop the badass duo from finding their man, even if they had to beat answers out of children, or old women, or even blow up a Toys R' Us just to punk on Near.

NOTHING!!

Except the need for a Bourbon Chaser.

Mello and Matt looked nowhere near 21, they weren't, and L.A. has these lame laws about minors and drinking and whatever. Except The Barking Spider. The Barking Spider was a small hole in the wall pub in the worst part of Los Angeles which was really saying something. The bartender gave Mello a bucket full of Yeigermiester without even asking for a fake ID so long as the blonde put a few extra bucks on the bar counter.

The place was a dump. Not a single bar stool or booth didn't have tears and stains on the unsightly green vinyl, and the juke box was always on random playing horrific old songs. Even a Barney CD was on certain times of the day.

Mello found the place ravishing however, despite the macabre conditions of the entire place. Only at The Barking Spider could you get a cheap drink, buy some coke for ten bucks off a twitching wastoid, witness a mafia hit, AND screw a hot leather clad she-male all without leaving the comfort of you're bar stool.

Seriously.

That bad.

"A vodka. And a virgin Pina Colada for pee wee here." Mello had said as he sat on his favorite stool near the juke box. The bar keep was a large bald man with numerous tattoos and one white eye. He always seemed to be drying the same shot glass with a dingy grey towel. Perhaps it was white before….

"I want a vodka too." Matt said, his thumbs moving at the speed of light, mercilessly thrashing the poor buttons on his PSP. Mello let out a sharp sarcastic laugh, making two guys in the middle of a weapons deal jump a foot in the air.

"You can't drink."

Matt hit pause on his game and looked a his partner through tinted goggles. "Says who?"

"Says me bitch. You lose it after a spoonful of fucking rum ice cream."

"Okay, first of all, that shit was strong. Second, I was fourteen! I thought it was chocolate."

"Whatever just don't blame me when you wake up in a dumpster." Mello beckoned to the bartender for another vodka.

And the party began.

Mello wasn't as good at holding his liquor either which was proven by him dancing on the tables to "Ladies Night" and accepting dollar bills in his leather pants by a business man with dilated pupils. Matt was only halfway through his first vodka when he slid off his stool and landed in a hit mans drink. Mello found this hilarious and laughed until he fell of the table/stage.

Three drinks later, Mello was crying to random eye patch wearing passerby about the sad dark melancholy dirge that was his life ("And Near was always better than me!") Matt had finished his vodka and was coloring on the back of a hit list with a few mobsters, one of which was playing on his PSP.

Five drinks in, Mello was lying on his tummy on the bar counter half asleep. Matt was drinking his Coke and Rum while playing on his PSP. Well actually, the batteries had died so he was mostly tapping the buttons in rhythm to a Snoop Dog song playing in the background. "I love 50 Cent." He kept telling the bartender with a wide dreamy smile.

After a water and a stick of gum, Mello snapped out of his haze and managed to drag Matt back to the car. It was 10:36 p.m.

The blonde wasn't drunk anymore, but bitchy as hell and already getting a taste of the following mornings' hangover.

Matt stuck his head out the window again, and Mello looked away not wanting to see the little indiscretion. The street was deserted, random pieces of paper fluttering around in the breeze. It was already dark and the dim street lights flickered a little. The traffic light in front of the car was blinking bright red, enveloping the car and the various empty warehouses around them in an eerie crimson glow.

Next to Mello, Matt coughed and sat down again. "It's not coming out." He whined.

"You look like shit." Mello said in annoyance as Matt kicked his feet and groaned dramatically.

"I wanna puke but nothing comes out."

"Then stick your finger down your throat and stop being a fucking pussy." Mello snapped.

Matt laughed at this and slid sideways, his head landing on Mello's shoulder. Mello shrugged him off, a disgusted look on his face. The red head groaned and leaned his head back, nuzzling his cheek against Mello's smooth skin.

"You're soft." Matt said, his voice slurred a little.

"And you smell like the bar floor." Mello remembered Matt was indeed crawling around the bar floor a few hours earlier.

Ew.

God only knows what fluids and diseases were in that red hair.

Mello snapped out of his lazily memoirs when he felt something wet on his arm. He looked down to see Matt licking him…..

"Fuck off!" Mello snapped, a little irked as he caught a whiff of Matt's hair.

Ugh, a urinal filled with cheap whiskey and mackerel.

"I'm going to make you feel beautiful, Mello…" Matt slurred, nuzzling the nape of the blondes neck. Shivers ran up Mello's spine at the sensation of his lovers lips on the tender skin.

No!

No no no no no. He did not.

He was not about to be felt up by a drunk, reeking, game obsessed little geek in the middle of the Los Angeles slums.

"Matt, get off!"

Mello pushed the little lush with all his strength, but the gamer clung onto the seat with a dorky drunken grin. He was already pushing the seat down, and attacking Mello's throat.

"C'mon Mello…" Matt purred into Mello's blonde hair. He was about to kiss his lips when Mello kicked him in his nads.

"Matt, I'm fucking serious you little fucker. If you don't fuck off, I'm going to fucking kill you!!"

Matt was crouching over in pain back on his side of the car. Mello huffed angrily and turned the key in the ignition, eager to get home.

What he could give for a lava hot bath….and a nice warm bed…And chocolate…Mmmm….a mouthful of creamy, milky, delicious pure orgasmic chocolate….Aaah baby yess…Okay calm down.

"Hm?" Mello almost got the car into drive when he saw one last red flash of the broken traffic light, and red hair. Before he knew it he was pinned down, Matt forcing him and the seat backwards, the seatbelt unlocked and nearly hitting him in the face as it retracted.

Mello kicked and cussed, flailing around and yelling different profanity coated protest. But was wasn't joking around anymore. Mello's foot connected with the car stereo, turning on a loud rowdy song by Dir en Grey.

Damn Matt and his awful taste in music.

Mello's yells were no longer heard over the screeching of the rocking music blasting out of the speakers.

Mello locked eyes with Matt, and it wasn't good. Matt's eyes were flashing red and not just because of the light. The drunken expression that once splattered his face was replaced with pure unadulterated lust and the desire to satisfy it.

The car was bathed in red light and a fast guitar solo played loudly drawing out the gasps and moans escaping Mello's lips.

Matt sucked and nipped at Mello's neck, savoring the creamy taste and the smooth feel against his lips. Mello gasped as the red head reached under his shirt to fondle the pink nubs that were getting harder each second.

"Mmm….Matt…"

Any objections Mello had to this was mutilated and thrown out the window along with his composure and normal breathing habits….and his pants.

Matt had unlaced the signature leather pants, sliding them down smooth slender thighs, then tossed them away. They flew out the window but neither one could care less.

Mello was lost in ecstasy was Matt sucked wantonly on his nipple, and hands careening down his body. Mello pushed Matt away from him and practically tore away his stripped shirt before attacking the gamer's delicious skin. Matt groaned and pushed his thigh up against Mello's crotch, causing an un heard moan from the blonde.

Dir en Grey blasted loudly out of the speaks, the guitar screeching in their ears, drowning out the moans. Only their expressions of pleasure could be read, their skin glowing red as the traffic light continued to flash off and on.

Matt pushed Mello violently back down onto the reclined car seat and harshly spread the blonde's legs apart. Mello moaned as Matt licked circles around his throbbing erection, teasing and licking the tip.

"Ngh…Ah…f-fuck you Matt…." Mello said, his eyes hazy in need as Matt teasingly blew cool breath onto the sensitive skin. Mello bucked his hips and wiggled around shamelessly, practically begging.

Matt smirked and took Mello's entire length into his mouth, earning a loud moans and bucking of hips. Matt held down Mello's hips, his thumbs sinking into the pale flesh of his thighs. The CD changed songs leaving a short interval, filled with loud moans and mews coming from Matt's lover.

More guitar and screeching filled the car, as Mello pushed Matt aside and straddled the red head. Mello grinding his hips against Matt's, licking his lips sultrily. The chocoholic pulled his form fitting black shirt off his slender body and tossed it to a corner of the car that didn't exist anymore beyond the pleasure he was about to receive.

Mello helped Matt tug off his pants which were also abandoned before Mello attacked Matt's erection, lapping it up like a kitten at a bowl of cream. Matt leaned his head back and moaned, grasping Mello's head and pushing it further down. Mello happily complied and moaned onto his length, causing the vibrations to send tremors up the gamer's spine.

Mello smiled at Matt mischievously, then turned his body around. Matt instantly grabbed a hold of Mello's ass and pulled him down, licking at the small entrance. Mello moaned and wiggled his hips wantonly.

Matt's tongue burrowed deep into his lover who moaned and screamed his name a little over dramatically. Matt couldn't hear it over the music.

Mello quickly hoisted himself off Matt before he came, and turned around, positioning himself on top of the geek's hard member. With one last slutty smirk, he lowered himself onto it, throwing his head back in pure bliss.

Matt tightly grasped the blonde's thighs, forcing him down even more forcefully with every spastic thrust of Mello's hips. His thumbs pressed into the soft skin, sure to leave dark bruises for the next day.

Matt pulled the leaver on the side of the seat causing the seat to rise from its incline so that Mello was sitting in his lap. There was hardly any room for him and the steering wheel but Mello immediately began to ride Matt harder and faster, loud moans finally being heard over the screeching guitar of Dir en Grey.

Their lips crushed against each other, their tongues in an epic battle. Mello tightened his grip around Matt's neck as he felt a burning pool of warmth coiling in his stomach. His movement got more and more spastic and sloppy, his moans now screams as he crashed his hips into Matt's, seconds away from release.

The CD ended at that moment.

Mello's scream of ecstasy filled the car as he came onto Matt's stomach. He arched he back and Matt buried his head in the nape of his lovers neck as he came deep inside of Mello.

Mello sighed in bliss as a warm feeling washed through his tummy, his taunt muscles loosening, pure relaxation flooding though him. He slumped back against the steering wheel panting as Matt leaned his head against the window. The cool glass felt good on his forehead which was glistening in the red light with small beads of sweat.

"Matt…you're such a dickhead." Mello panted. He could already feel the bruises on his thighs and his back starting to ache.

"Ugh I'm going to puke…." Matt said with a cough. Mello slapped the side of his head.

"You fucker, don't say that when your dick is still in my ass!"

"Right…"

Mello moaned a little as he pulled him self off of his lover and collapsed in the passenger seat. He pulled his fur jacket around his body, ignoring the semen that was in the process of ruining the interior of his beautiful car.

He blinked up at the flashing red light, now starting to feel annoyed with it. Mello tossed Matt's clothes at him just as the red head was reaching out the door to retrieve the leather pants.

"Drive me home." Mello mumbled, snuggling in his jacket and craving chocolate more than ever. "My back hurts."

But Matt was puking out the car door.


End file.
